


I'm first!

by Antarktica



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, enjoy a grumpy fushimi, it'll become ooc, lots of love for the cuddling, otpprompts, prompt, so much argument I want to put but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/Antarktica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Awashima Seri and Kusanagi Izumo are faced with a very tragic matter-phones that need to be charged but there's only one outlet in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm first!

This was certainly a laughable matter, no, more like ludicrous.

The both of them just didn't pull out the same room number and have a king-sized bed which literally means they should sleep together. They already settled with it on confidential terms. Kusanagi insists that the floor is more cold than her heart and she just have to agree on him (her heart was never cold, so it's just about the normal level sort of cold) for the sake of peace and her Captain trying to play matchmaker with the Red King. Besides, it just spells out 'fun'; the next room to theirs is Fushimi and Yata's room, they would surely have a good conversation this night if none wants to sleep.

But they never thought that this room just had one outlet. Just one outlet for charging phones. They tried to ask for an extension but it was used by the others. This is going to be a tough argument.

"How in the world are we going to settle this?!" The female blonde says, placing both of their phones and chargers on the table as they're sitting opposite from each other.

"More like, how are we going to fight this out? Isn't it right, Seri-chan?" The other says, as he sets his signature glasses down.

They both stare at each other intently as if trying to fight it out with staring.

It didn't work out.

"What do you say we give reasons instead of staring at each other like this?" Izumo suggested, quite tired of the staring contest going on.

"I guess we should..Then, I'll go first." She clears her throat and continues, "I'll go first because Captain may give me an immediate call if danger approaches us."

"Nay, that'll also apply to me. I need to go first because Yata will cause trouble without my supervision!"

"And that also applies to me."

Both groans in realization. Why even chances like this do come? They would gladly settle if it's something simpler, like bath or snack issues.

"How shall we fight this out then?" They said in unison, quite out of ideas on solving this one without physical involvement.

"You think we should play the pocky game?" Izumo suggested with a sheepish grin on his face. Seri turned her head to him, smiling rather sarcastically at his expression.

"How vile of you to think you could trick me with that, Izumo-kun." As she said those words, it seems the atmosphere suddenly got ice cold that it even sent chills down his spine.

"I-it's not that Seri-chan~" He said, stuttering with his (not) trustworthy words.

"Oh!" She just got a nice idea on her mind as she flicks her index finger at the air, perking his attention away from the rejection.

"How about we play scrabble then?" She gives him a win-win smile, feeling proud of her skills on it.

"Why don't we?"

There seems to be just one board game in the vicinity and would most likely help to solve their dilemma.

* * *

It ended up with a tie, for Seri was leading but she lost the second round when Izumo got the letter Z and a blank block, making out the word 'zeal' and scoring. It was 9 pm, and their phones haven't been charged yet _. This is so frustrating... How I wish someone would bring an extension in..._  Seri thought, making a slightly disgusted and annoyed noise.

"Why don't you just let me charge first because Fushimi's seem to be the one provoking Yata first and afterwards I could just inform you?"

_._

"Like I said earlier, my boys won't be stopping Yata unless Kamamoto is there but now he isn't, He's on a vacation, Seri-chan!"

_.Knock._

"Just let me charge it, Izumo."

"I seriously need to go first, mademoiselle."

The door suddenly burst open that it made the pair go into battle stance and jolt their heads to the source of the sound. A raven-haired man walked towards the both of them, he looked pissed enough as he looks at the two while his eyes darken.

"..You two, how dare you ignore me for the 2 previous knocks…" He muttered under his breath. In a split second, his expression changed because saying things he actually wants to makes him go back to his usual mode.

The two blinked at the figure before them.

"Oh, Saru-chan, what could it be?"

"Since you two had been so noisy and got Misaki and I distracted from our fight... I will hand you our extension. That's all." He immediately goes out of the room as he hands the extension to them.

Silence enveloped the room as the raven-haired teen walk out.

"I would never think that the one who would make a miracle occur would be Fushimi-kun." Awashima said, quite surprised on the previous scene and the extension they were waiting for on her hands right now.

"But now that it's settled, why don't we charge our phones?"

She nods at him and plugged the extension to the wall and charged their electronics.

"It ended up being peaceful after all, Seri-chan." He paused as his face turn into a smug one, "So, do you want to play the pocky game with me? I have a box here~" He held out a box of Pocky but in return was a punch in the stomach as the blonde tucks herself into the bed.

"I would prefer sleeping. Hop on. I don't want to be woken up in the morning just because of the mattress sinking because that's the only time you would go into the bed."

"Well, your wish is my command." He said, walking onto the bed and also tucking himself in it. He adjusted himself and faced to the direction of the other one sharing the bed with him.,

"What do you say I hug you in your sleep, Seri-chan?" He added but no mumbled shut up from her came.

"I wouldn't even know if you would. But, I don't want you to do so. Goodnight." A direct, cold, response from the Heartless Woman was to be expected as she closes her eyes while hiding a small smile.

"Still as cold as ice?" Muttering under his breath, he wrapped a pair of arms around her. She tried to resist from the grip but thought it was useless and just let herself rest, sleep is way more important for now. Surprisingly, a few seconds later, the two were sound asleep.

Little did they know, they fell asleep on each others' grip and the next day shall be expected with a horrid waking up from a certain Lieutenant (all because she doesn't know how to wake up a person who sleeps like a bear).

* * *

****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one-shot of the lovely hetero-ship of K project ! I was taking a break from the OTP Challenge and would most likely rush on it so don't you worry! Also, I found this interesting prompt and just could clearly imagine the No.2 of the Red and Blue fighting over it, so I thought why don't I give it a try? And so this is the result~
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
